Enduring Love
by kima75
Summary: Chalant fic! This is before wally's death so Nightwing is still on the team. Zatanna came by to visit them and has to go change. Nightwing leads her to her old room and since they broke up he's had to hide his feelings for her. But what happens when she also has those feelings? (I'm bad at summaries rated T cause I'm paranoid. Let me know if I need to change the rating.)


**Enduring Love **

Nightwing glance over at the young magician and had to physically stop himself from laughing. Zatanna had be cooking for the team with Ms. M when Garth scared Megan causing the bowl of pudding to land on Zatanna. Now she was searching for a change of clothes. Nightwing grab her hand gently and led her down the hall to her former room. The boxes that stored her belongings were still scattered among the floor. The walls bare now from former posters and photos. To Zatanna it was just the room she once stayed in and now was ready for a new owner, but to Nightwing it was something else entirely. It was the place the two of them had snuck off to while the others were training. The place where he had grown use to seeing her come out of, and where they said good bye.

He stopped at the door as Zatanna entered leaving Nightwing staring at a quickly closing door. They had become distant after she joined the league and a few other situations went by. He had wanted many times in battles to run to her aid but had to remind himself that it wasn't his place or priority. His thoughts began to wonder back to when the magician had first met the former Robin. Back when things were all Aster and no Dis. Of course his obsession over prefixes had nearly disappeared by now and she had grown into the strong league member. She had become use to seeing doctor fate on a regular basis and was able to cope without Nightwing's help.

"Nightwing?"

"oh!" He blinked trying to focus on who was talking. It was Zatanna now changed and reemerging from her former room. His thoughts now shattered leaving him dumb struck staring at her. She waved her hand in front of him with a sly grin. "Sorry Zee I spaced out."

"You space out? Strange" She giggled._ Oh that giggle _he thought and flashes of her laughing back when they were part of the team. Days of them together in battle and days in the cave when no one else was around. Days that he so desperately wished never ended… but everything good has to come to an end soon.

"look Zee… I'm trying to nonchalant about this but…" He was shaking slightly and hoped she didn't notice as he trailed off. They never talked about the break up… what was left for them.

"Why? Be as chalant as you like." She grinned that devilish grin she always gave him. He blushed at the exact phrase that helped them begin… and possible push them into a new beginning. " I'm sorry Nightwing…"

"No…Zee… I…" He couldn't even speak anymore. Something cut him off. It was warm lips… Her lips. She had pulled him into a deep blissful kiss, just like their first one. Full of excitement and passion. He wrapped his arms around her now fully aware of her and himself only. They kissed passionately until finally realizing that they needed air and pulled their lips away unwillingly. He watched her as she unwrapped her arms from his neck, trailing them slowly, painfully, down his arms that still held her close. He grin slightly at the blush that gathered on her face, it made him happy to see her so close to him again. Nightwing parted his lips to speak but Zatanna's hand stopped him. She looked so small now in his arms, so fragile even though he knew she wasn't. He waited for her to speak.

"Dick…." She whispered softly and it sent chills down his spine. " I don't know where we're going anymore. I thought when I left you that I was making the best choice for both of us. Now I know it wasn't the best for me. I… I miss you."

"Zee…" He couldn't hold in his thoughts and emotions anymore. He had to tell her now and this was the best moment. "Zee… I never stopped thinking of you… of us. What happened between us and what we were. What we could be…"

"Dick… I…" She smiled softly making Nightwing want to hold her like this forever. But they knew they couldn't, not while they were still heroes and fighting out there. But neither of them could be like wally and Artemis…. This life was all Nightwing had and Zatanna wouldn't stop without finding a way to get her father back. " I…You know why we can't be like we were… I would constantly worry about you and we have more to worry about."

"I know. But please Zee… Don't ask me to not love you… Don't come and hold me like before just to push me away again." He couldn't do this. Not if it was her and she couldn't ask him to, not after what just happened. It would tear out his heart and possibly her's too.

"I know Dick!" Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. He heard the pain she held in her voice and he pulled her closer hoping to shield her heart. He knew it wouldn't work but he felt her body relax in his arms as she tried to speak again. " Please… I need you. But how can we keep doing this?"

He heard her gasp and saw that tears streaked her otherwise flawless face. Nightwing couldn't take this anymore. He kissed her again but softly and passionately. Zatanna didn't hesitate to return the affection with more passion and gently embracing him. As her tears became stains against her pale skin they were quickly covered by passionate kisses and a small flame in their hearts that had died to an ember until today. Now it burned deep inside them as the night covered them in the hall where no one could find them. They became lost in their sweet romance when the tear stained cheeks were trailed by new fresh tears. These were tears of joy and memories now. Memories a a young girl learning to live on her own and a not so shy boy in a mask who only cared with the sweetest intentions. A girl who made mistakes that led her here and a robin who finally spread his wings.

"Dick…" She smiled at him as she whispered his name. "where do we go from here?"

"Honestly Zee…" He whispered softly as he helped her to her feet again. Their endless kissing finally finding it's end, and them slowly walking away from her old home. " I don't know… But we can find out….together."

She let her smallest finger gentley squeeze his affectionately while letting a small giggle escape her lips. Nightwing smiled slightly at the sound and their mistakes crumbling, falling into the night finally. He kissed her cheek quickly as they reached the living room again. No body noticed them since Impulse had gotten them all to play twister with him, a game Nightwing was long banned from by Batman. They laughed at the sight of the team on the small matt looking like pretzels gone wrong. It was a nice change for once Nightwing thought as Zatanna began to pass into the room. She stopped and winked at him before fulling attracting the other young heroes.

"Oh and way to be chalant… Boy wonder."


End file.
